


Let's Play a Game

by spicyYeet



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gideon is kinky, Ilona knows all, Joker needs more love, M/M, he is precious, i honestly dont think board games even existed then anymore, idk - Freeform, woooOOoooOooOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: The team decides to get together for some "team bonding" (it was Joker's idea, note). And they... Excuse me, I mean Joker, decide to do it through an old fashioned family board game. This puts Mitchell in a situation that he can, and will not get out of. Which also may lead to some bruises where there shouldn't be ;0





	1. I'm Not Giving You That Twenty Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not obsessed with these two...
> 
> This one I got the idea from when I was playing Wits and Wagers with the family. I had my tokens between my toes and everyone just kept giving me these looks. It just kinda came to me and I was like "Oh shit I gotta write this down". And so, this story was born.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> You're more than welcome to criticize!

"At what age did Benjamin Franklin sign the U.S. Constitution?"

  
Silence. Except for the small squeaks of markers against whiteboards, and the sound of clothes stirring following after boards slapping onto the table.

  
"This game is stupid," came the rich British accent from beside Mitchell. Gideon.

  
"It's not _stupid_. It can teach you things if you'd pay attention and weren't such a sore loser. Seems to me _you're_ the stupid one here," the thick feminine Russian accent snapped back. Ilona.

  
"Can we stop arguing and bet already?" called Joker from across the table.

  
"Yes, please. Enough nagging," Mitchell agreed, eyeing the two down before shuffling uncomfortably under Gideon's glare.

  
A sigh. "Very well. I apologize," Ilona said, defeated. "Let's continue."

  
They all looked at each other's whiteboards, silently contemplating.

  
"I wouldn't bet a penny on any of your guesses," Gideon sneered.

  
"Your answer will be no better than anyone else's, since you seemed to be _highly uneducated,_ " Ilona snarled.

  
"You fuckin'-"

  
"My best bet would be on Ilona's," Mitchell cut in quickly. "I mean, she's probably smarter than all three of us combined."

  
"Bull!" Joker scoffed offendly.

  
They were playing Wits and Wagers. The tokens, or " _game points_ ", were stacked on the table. Everyone had at least two or three points so far, and each person had two or more other... Token things. One, being a $100 bet, the other being $200.

  
Mitchell was sitting cross-legged, wearing nothing but black sweatpants and a grey hoodie.

  
Gideon, as usual, was wearing his white t-shirt and cargo pants.

  
Ilona in a blue, thick strapped tank-top and jeans.

  
Joker in a white low-drop tank-top and grey sweatpants.

  
"Mitchell."

  
Mitchell looked up to meet the stormy blue eyes belonging to the dirty blonde Brit, whom cocked an amused eyebrow at him.

  
"What?" Mitchell responded, straining his voice from cracking nervously, also cocked an eyebrow. A curious one.

  
"Why do you have your bets and tokens between your toes?"

  
Mitchell looked down. Oops. He forgot he put those there. He shrugged and looked back at Gideon. "Why not?"

  
A pause.

  
Gideon opened his mouth and clamped it shut immediately before he said something he would regret. "Just seems a little childish for a six-foot-three soldier, mate."

  
Oh no. There was that pout. That pout that always managed to make Gideon feel bad about whatever he said/did to Mitchell. He had no idea why, either. He'd never brought himself to feel guilt, more or less pity.

  
"Why? Is that a problem, _mate_?" Mitchell tilted his head slightly at his captain, still pouting.

  
_No, not at all_ , was what Gideon wanted to say, but decided against it strongly. Gideon just sought to dodge the question. He scrunched his nose. "Stop making that face."

  
"What face?" Mitchell purposefully made his pout more defined.

  
"I swear, I am going to sock it off your face and shove it up your ass. Don't play dumb with me."

  
Mitchell couldn't help but snicker. "It's funny when I make you mad."

  
"Oh, fuck me," Gideon cursed under his breath.

  
Mitchell had a very slight reaction, but not noticeable to Gideon, to whom was chuckling angrily, now. But noticeable enough to Ilona.

  
She stared at Mitchell, cocking an eyebrow.

  
She knew, of course. She knew everything. Although, Mitchell had to admit that that was his fault. He had gotten tipsy one night and was bugging the fuck out of Gideon, so he had begged and pleaded her to take his place with Mitchell for him, for he was claiming Mitchell being "touchy", "weird", "childish", and "blushy".

  
Blushy? Touchy? Weird? Ilona was questioning greatly. What did that mean?

  
Ilona had walked down to the room where Mitchell was. And sure enough, he fit Gideon's description perfectly.

  
He was on the floor in front of the door, tears staining his face and whining Gideon's name, reaching in the direction Gideon had fled.

  
"My God," Ilona chuckled. "You really are a drunk mess."

  
Mitchell giggled and his blush deepened. "Giiiiiiiiiiiid~"

  
Ilona cocked an eyebrow at this, and stayed silent. She wanted to see where this would go. She sat down and waited.

  
"I jus' w'nna gobble 'im up."

  
Ilona strangled a laugh that had bubbled from her stomach.

  
"He's zo sweet 'n stoic. Some'imes he's 'n angry 'orse 'n others I jus' w'nna take 'im to history classes."

  
What?

  
What Mitchell was saying didn't really make sense, but she's pretty sure she knew what he was trying to say. This high school girl had a thing for Gideon. And only Ilona withheld that information. Only Ilona knew. And Mitchell swore on his death bed that if she had told anybody, especially Gideon, he was going to personally murder her himself (which would probably never happen, note). It was only to stay between them.

  
Ilona would drop hints on Gideon like World War ll, but he never seemed to catch on. Even though Gideon had not found out, Mitchell still got mad at Ilona for it. Claiming that it was "F.B.I. Classified Case" worthy, and acted like the world would end if anybody else found out.

  
"JACK."

  
Mitchell was snapped back into reality after hearing his first name being called out.

  
"You alright, mate? You're staring."

  
Mitchell's face flushed. "I-I'm sorry."

  
Gideon narrowed his eyes at Mitchell.

  
"Hmph, Joker, what do you think, now?"

  
Ilona eyed them both, question rippling across her face.

  
Joker sneered, "I'm not giving you that twenty bucks."

  
Gideon smirked. "I told you so." He turned to Ilona and winked.

  
Ilona smiled, and gave Mitchell a smirk. She sighed and chuckled slightly. "Mitchell, you're gonna have to come out from under the bed, I think they've found you."

  
"Huh? What-"

  
Before Mitchell could blink, he was wrapped into a fierce kiss.

  
"Whoa, didn't seem that one coming!" Joker cackled.

  
Mitchell nearly panicked and pushed Gideon off of him, but he didn't. He couldn't, for that matter. Gideon had a firm grip on him. One hand coiled around his waist like a snake, the other at the crown of his head.

  
And all too soon Gideon broke contact. Mitchell felt empty at the sudden loss. Before he could protest, he was heaved up, and flung over Gideon's shoulder, leaving the room down the hallway.

  
"Gideon!" Mitchell gasped looking back at Joker and Ilona with wide eyes, and they seemed to look rather shocked as well.

  
Gideon only rumbled a chuckle, before planting a firm slap on Mitchell's ass. He gripped Gideon's hips to keep himself from swaying too much as Gideon walked.

  
"WHAT-"

  
"Jack, stop talking."

  
"WH-?!"

  
"Jack."

  
Mitchell fell silent. He stayed quiet for almost the rest of the walk. He tried to crack a joke about watching Gideon's ass, but he couldn't. He was at a loss for words. There was a lump in his throat that was impossible to swallow, and he was sweating.

  
From what he could tell, they were headed to Gideon's room. That's when Mitchell really started panicking. The adrenaline made his blood run hot.

  
Mitchell had been in plenty of situations where he couldn't have escaped death, nearly having a panic attack, but he did. The adrenaline made his heart race and his veins turn cold. And all Mitchell could do in that situation was chuckle in relief. It made him feel _alive_. He has looked Death in the face several times, and spit in it. He could not cheat Death much longer, he knew, but he sure as hell was going to keep trying.

  
But this situation, felt a whole lot worse. There was no getting out of it. Even if he tried. He wanted this, yes, and was rather proud of himself for getting it. But even if he wanted to get out of this, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. He could've avoided the situation all together. He could've backed out of playing that game with all of them, and none of this would have happened. But he didn't, and it is happening.

  
He recalled all those times where he was lucky, as was everyone else. Ilona could have been stabbed or beaten to death by Hades. But she didn't. Gideon could have gotten his head beat in with the butt of a gun or could have been blown up. But he didn't. Mitchell could have died several times from his injuries, or from nearly falling off a building. But he didn't.

  
He actually considered himself lucky, even now as this all was unfolding before him. What was he supposed to do? He only fantasized it, but he never expected it to come true. His mind was racing. He tried to stay calm.

  
"Fuck, Jack, it sounds like you're hyperventilating. Calm down, mate. I don't bite. Not that hard, anyways." Gideon's teeth grazed the outside of Mitchell's thigh.

  
Mitchell instinctively tightened his grip on Gideon's hips, due to the contact. He swore he could see that stupid smug look on Gideon's face once he realized his grave mistake. He felt Gideon crane his neck over his legs, only to feel a firm bite dangerously close to his...  _Intersection._

  
"GIDEON PLEASE, WE ARE IN THE HALLWAY."

  
"Oh? You want to do it here, then?" Gideon halted his steps and waited for a response. His only response was a displeased grunt.

  
Another bite; on his hip.

  
" _GIDEON._ "

  
"I hope you're this loud later on. I like the way you shout my name."

  
Mitchell was a hissing ball of embarrassment, giving Gideon the most colorful rainbow of curses as he started walking again. And in all honesty, Mitchell was at a loss for words, after his little fit. What could he say without ruining everything? What could he say, _period_? What _would_ he say?

  
Mitchell sighed, "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

  
"Well, I hope I don't hurt too bad, I'd like to make it at least enjoyable."

  
Another slap.

  
Mitchell sighed again. He enjoyed the attention and contact. He digged it. And oh, how he _craved_ it. But Gideon was acting like an idiot, and he didn't want to seem too eager by begging for more of it, though.

  
He heard a small click. Mitchell snapped back into attention, all senses on edge. He realized they had already arrived in Gideon's room. His breath hitched in his throat when he was thrown from Gideon's shoulder and slammed onto the bed.

  
He barely had time to react before he was pulled into a rough, and passionate kiss. Gideon's lips were slightly chapped, but damp. His kisses were rather sloppy, but Mitchell loved it.

  
Gideon's hands were now at Mitchell's sides, his waist-down was between Mitchell's legs. A heated make-out session broke out, and through it, Mitchell thought he heard feet shuffling outside the door, but thought nothing of it. He was too trapped in the moment to be worried about it.

  
Gideon practically pried Mitchell's mouth open with his tongue, exploring every nook and cranny with a hungry passion.

  
"Hmph."

  
" _Hmpf?_ "

  
Gideon pulled away, gasping for air, both panting like dogs. Gideon sat up and pulled Mitchell along with him. He went in for another kiss.

  
"Say," Gideon said between kisses. He pulled away again, sitting up straight and looking him in the eye, smirking. "Why don't we play a game?"

  
Gideon stood up and walked a few steps away from the bed where Mitchell sat. Mitchell's face twisted with confusion and anger. But before Mitchell could protest, Gideon completely stripped himself of his clothes.

  
Mitchell immediately clamped his mouth shut.


	2. One. Two. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, is all I can say. This is just pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I've had so many people bug me about continuing the story and finishing it with smut. So here you go, I guess.

Mitchell immediately clamped his mouth shut.

  
But he couldn't keep it closed for long, he was gawking like a fish.

  
Gideon looked at him, his clothes were discarded on the floor. He smiled, "Come here, you idiot."

  
Mitchell did not trust himself to walk, so he just continued to sit there, letting his eyes trail over the naked body that stood before him. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that it _was_ happening.

  
Gideon's body was toned, and well built. His muscles curved and titled with the outline of his body. It shaped his body well, and he looked almost too perfect. His stormy blue eyes held itself onto Mitchell, never letting go. His face held a firm glare, awaiting his move. His torso was well shaped with more muscles, it just never seemed to end. His thighs, ass, calves and... Hell, even his dick looked muscled!

  
Gideon waited impatiently, before walking back over to Mitchell. "Or I'll come to you, then."

  
Mitchell leaned back as Gideon pushed him onto his back on the bed. He stared wide, but didn't dare make a move. He felt petrified, as much as he hated to admit it.

  
As Gideon hovered over Mitchell, placing himself in between Mitchell's legs again, he leaned down and started to go for Mitchell's lips, licking his own hungrily, but soon brought them down to Mitchell's neck, his breath fanning across his skin.

  
Gideon's breath sent hot prickles all along Mitchell's neck, and he clenched the sheets tightly, catching his breath in his throat. Mitchell slightly tilted his head away from Gideon, allowing him more access.

  
Gideon nuzzled into Mitchell's neck, smiling into his skin. He flicked his tongue out, trailing up Mitchell's neck.

  
Mitchell shivered, letting out a shuddery breath. He gripped the sheets tighter, letting a small gasp emit from his lungs.

  
Gideon pulled away and slid his hands down to the hem of Mitchell's hoodie, sliding it over Mitchell's body. He sat back and eyed Mitchell intently, a smile displayed itself across his lips.

  
Gideon trailed his hand down Mitchell's chest, only stopping at his nipples. Gideon flicked his stormy blue gaze to Mitchell's azure ones, boring holes in his soul as he rolled his nipple in between his fingers.

  
Mitchell shuffled under Gideon, biting his lip. He laid his head back, closing his eyes. He only peeked out through one eyelid when he felt something warm and wet on his other nipple. He lifted his knees to Gideon's hips, resting them there, so his underwear wouldn't... Completely crush his dick.

  
Gideon had broken eye contact, as his tongue rolled around Mitchell's nipple, humming softly when Mitchell let another gasp slip past his lips. Gideon snapped his hips up, sliding along the fabric of Mitchell's pants.

  
Biting down on his lip harder, Mitchell forced himself to stay silent, much to Gideon's displeasure.

  
Gideon growled, and snapped his hips again. Mitchell knew Gideon knew that he was having a hard time keeping quiet.

  
He didn't know why, but it just embarrassed Mitchell to allow himself to make such a lewd noise, especially in front of someone. He wouldn't let Gideon get away with it, either. But he didn't even know if he could do anything about it, or, in all honesty, wanted to do anything about it.

  
Gideon pulled away from Mitchell's now abused nipples, and leaned to his face again, leaving a soft trail of kisses that lead to his ear lobe. "Sing for me, mate. I know you want to."

  
Mitchell felt as if Gideon continued this, he would come all in his pants before they were even off. He glanced down at Gideon's dick, noting that it was slick and shiny with precum. He looked at his pants, too, which were wet. He wanted, no... Needed to get those pants off before he lost it.

  
Mitchell reached for his pants, but his actions were ceased when Gideon grabbed his wrist.

  
"You are not getting these pants off until you make a fucking _noise,_ " Gideon rumbled in his ear, almost aggressively. He nipped at Mitchell's ear lobe, sucking and biting softly.  
Mitchell tried so hard not to pull away or laugh, but failed accordingly. A tiny chuckle burst past his lips before he could stop himself, and the laughter only continued as Gideon went on. "Please! Stop, that tickles-"

  
Gideon stopped, as asked, and started chuckling himself. He buried his face in Mitchell's neck, placing small kisses on his hot skin.

  
Mitchell's laughter died down to small giggles, then back to silence, which angered Gideon further.

  
Gideon wanted noise. Not silence and tiny puffs of air. Oh God no. No, he wanted moans and groans to fill his ears, and he had an idea on how to get his way. He pulled his hand down to Mitchell's pants and tugged at the rim of it, then moved further down, brushing over his erection and stopping to the inside of Mitchell's thighs.

  
He attacked Mitchell's lips again, leaving wet kisses to the corners of his mouth as he did so. He groped Mitchell's thighs, smirking into the kiss when he felt Mitchell tense slightly. Mitchell opened his mouth unexpectedly, and Gideon swiftly slipped his tongue in, before Mitchell closed his doors.

  
Mitchell let out a small whimper in his throat, and Gideon nearly choked on his own spit.

  
Mitchell _whined_.

  
_Oh_ , how Gideon wanted more of that.

  
"Good boy," Gideon whispered when he pulled away for a small breath, sliding Mitchell's pants down slightly, then only to push his lips back to Mitchell's.

  
Mitchell opened an eye and looked down, the sight of Gideon's dick twitching as it slithered across his pants and the hem of his underwear showed, the head of his dick peeked out, and it leaked like the cap of a water bottle was loose. He leaned his head back, trying his best not to buck his hips.

  
He knew there was only one way to get his pants off, but he wouldn't give in. He _couldn't_ give in. He wouldn't allow it. And he sure as hell wasn't giving in to anyone, especially Gideon, of all people.

  
But _fuck_ , he didn't know if he could do it any longer. He didn't know why this man was so _hot_ , that just watching him grin or smirk was enough to get him hard as a rock. He hated it.

  
Mitchell took a shuddery breath and reluctantly let out a small moan when Gideon rolled the tip of his dick between his fingers through his underwear. He just wanted these pants off...

  
Gideon smiled into the kiss, and pulled Mitchell's pants down, and swiftly pulled the latter's full length out of his underwear. He broke the kiss again, and snaked his head down to Mitchell's throbbing erection with a wide smirk spread onto his face. Mitchell only stared back at him, a silent plea stuck to his face.

  
"Say it, Jack," Gideon growled. "Say it, and I'll take these off."

  
"N-No," Mitchell spat weakly, instantly regretting his choice.

  
Gideon cocked an unamused eyebrow, before tucking Mitchell's dick back into its place. Mitchell only groaned in frustration, letting his head flop onto the bed.

  
"We can end this now if you don't cooperate," Gideon placed a small peck on Mitchell's jawline, smirking cockily. He fucking knew what he was doing.

  
Mitchell glared at him, his hands finding the back of Gideon's head and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. "You wouldn't end this, no matter what you said."

 

Gideon snarled, which Mitchell guessed was a, "You're right, but I'm not going to admit it".

  
"Fuck it," Gideon hissed, pulling away from Mitchell's lips, and yanking the latter's underwear down, throwing them to the floor. "You're going to regret that, Jack."

  
Mitchell looked at the Brit with a nervous look, watching him intently, and pulling his lips into a thin line. What did he just get himself into?

  
Mitchell's mouth fell open and a strangled gasp came from his throat when Gideon lowered his head onto Mitchell's dick, and took it all in. Fuck, if this was his punishment from Gideon anytime he angered him, he should make him mad more often. He instinctively curled himself up and planted his hands with a firm grip on Gideon's shoulders. His forehead rested on the crown of Gideon's head, and scrunched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

  
Gideon slowly pulled back up, all the way to the tip, and slowly back down again. He let his mouth lazily hang open for Mitchell's dick, which had his teeth and tongue grazing up and down the shaft.

  
He continued this cycle, and Mitchell bit down on his lip, biting down so hard that he drew blood, which barely trickled down the corner of his mouth. An intense heat swept over him, and he could feel his chest, neck, face, and his ears all heat up suddenly. He forced down a moan that threatened to burst out into the air.

  
"Gh!-" Well, at least it didn't sound how it felt. Mitchell felt like he would sound like a distressed whale or something if he truly moaned. He knew Gideon wanted him to let loose, though, but he refused to do it, for fear of his dignity, apparently. He'd always wondered how people could make such lewd noises and not feel a little upset with themselves for making that noise.

  
And why, he did not know. It was just how he felt, he guessed.

  
Why was he thinking about this right now?! Gideon was sucking his dick for fuck's sake, and he's sitting here worrying about his moans?!

  
Fuck it, why was he supposed to care anymore? He was alone with Gideon, and it's all he asked from Mitchell. Why couldn't he do that simple thing for him?

  
Because, he wanted to show Gideon he's stronger than he thinks. He wants to show Gideon that he doesn't give in easily. He wanted to prove himself to Gideon.

  
Then again, if he hadn't proved himself to him yet, he wouldn't know what would. He was pretty sure that Gideon wouldn't be sucking his dick if he didn't find him worthy of it.

  
Gideon was doing all of this for him, and what had he done in return? Nothing. Only made things more difficult.

  
His thoughts were cut short when Gideon stopped when he came down his throat, and removed him from his mouth. He looked up at Mitchell, and stared, wiping a bit of semen from the corner of his mouth, a small smile plastered his face.

  
Mitchell didn't know what to do; except give Gideon what he wanted. He looked at Gideon and let out a shuddery breath, allowing a bit of his voice to seep into it as he locked his half lidded azure gaze with the stormy blue ones.

  
Gideon had his head resting on the inside of Mitchell's thigh, which tilted his head slightly when he looked up at him. His face was still extremely close to his twitching dick, for as his breath touched it.

  
"Wh-?" Mitchell started, but was only hushed when Gideon flicked his tongue out and made contact with the hard muscle, and retreated back into his mouth. He then started to nip and suck all along Mitchell's thighs, sure to leave bruises.

  
"Why are you so quiet?" Gideon asked after a few moments when he pulled away.

  
Mitchell really contemplated on how to answer that, and at least make it sound reasonable. "I-I don't- I don't know."

  
Reasonable enough.

  
"Is something wrong?" The Brit glanced at Mitchell's dick, then flicked his gaze back up to the man.

  
"N-No, there's- There's nothing wrong," Mitchell reassured him. "You can- Keep going..."

  
Gideon smiled and pushed Mitchell onto his back again, leaning forward to place a kiss on Mitchell's cheekbone, before sliding his hand down Mitchell's body, and stopping at his... Entrance.

  
Mitchell shuffled uncomfortably, nervously eyeing Gideon's hand.

  
"Once we get this started, however," Gideon started, a wicked grin took place of his smile. "You'll be screaming, trust me."

  
A sudden jolt went through Mitchell when Gideon slipped a finger in. He slowly twisted and wiggled it, letting Mitchell grow comfortable with it. When Mitchell let out a small grunt, he slipped a second finger in, continuing to twisted and wiggle, and now, occasionally, stretch and scissor.

  
Mitchell whined quietly, forcing his hips down further onto Gideon's fucking magical fingers.

  
"You want more?" Gideon cooed, raising an eyebrow.

  
"D-Don't ask me that question!" Mitchell moaned out. "You f-fucking know I do..."

  
Gideon wedged in another finger, slowly starting to pump in and out. Mitchell nearly cried out when Gideon twisted his fingers just right. Only a small shuddery moan broke from his throat.

  
A devilish smirk plastered his face, as he continued to tease that bundle of nerves. Mitchell moaned, arching his back slightly.

  
Mitchell felt like his fingers would fall off if he kept gripping the sheets any longer. But fuck, what was he supposed to grab? The thought of grabbing Gideon wasn't exactly the first one, he felt like it would be awkward.

  
What the fuck? He was having sex, the whole thing is awkward!

  
Fuck it.

  
Mitchell grabbed a hold of Gideon's arm that was supporting him, squeezing harshly with his good hand. The prosthetic continued to grip the sheets as he pushed his hips into Gideon's fingers.

  
Gideon continued his torturing ritual, pumping his fingers in and out of Mitchell, twisting a scissoring them. He never let go of those nerves, and continuously rubbed against it, building up another heat that rapidly approached again inside of Mitchell.

  
Mitchell moaned and arched his back aggressively as he came again.

  
"Second time, Jack," Gideon removed his fingers from Mitchell and walked to his dresser. Mitchell groaned at the loss of contact and relaxed a bit. His hand hurt from gripping so hard. He watched as Gideon rummaged through one of his drawers, pulling out a small tube of lube.

  
Mitchell raised a weak eyebrow, "Wh-Why do you have lube?"

  
"I'm a fuckin' guy," Gideon turned and trudged back to Mitchell, whom watched Gideon's dick bounce with every step he took. He gulped. "I jack off, what do you expect, mate?"

  
"N-No... I mean... Why do you have lube? In-In your hands?"

  
Gideon cocked an eyebrow, along with a small smirk. "I'm going to fuck you, aren't I?"

  
Mitchell nervously started to fiddle with the sheets on the bed, and looked down, biting his poor lips. He only looked up again when Gideon crawled back over him and tilted Mitchell's head up with his index finger. "Don't be scared, though, okay? I promise I'll try not to hurt you."

  
Mitchell gave him an unsure stare, but slowly nodded. Gideon smiled softly and wiped the blood that Mitchell drew from himself from his lips away with a small swipe of his finger, before pecking them sweetly.

  
Gideon applied a small amount of lube to his fingers, then pumped his dick with them, being sure he was decently covered. Afterwards, he looked Mitchell in the eye, staring, waiting for a sign that he was ready for motion.

  
The latter stared back. He slowly lifted his hands to purchase Gideon's arms, which now stood by his sides like pillars, wrapped his legs around Gideon's hips, then blinked at him. Gideon remained still.

  
"Just- Just do it," Mitchell said shakily, tightening his grip when Gideon shuffled only slightly.

  
This was new to him, therefore it scared the shit out of him. He was nervous and already shaking and sweating. His breathing was erratic and scared. He scrunched his eyes shut, knitting his brow together in utter fear.

  
Gideon seemed to notice this, and stopped before he did anything. His stormy blue gaze filled with worry.

  
"Hey," Gideon said softly. He pried one of Mitchell's hands from his arm, which now snaked under Mitchell, pulling him snug against his body, kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth before resting his face on Mitchell's jaw. "It's okay, Jack. You're okay."

  
He slowly slid the head of his dick into Mitchell, then back out. He continued this, inching further in with every slow push. His other arm slithered under Mitchell as well, hugging him tightly as he lay his head on Mitchell's chest, murmuring quiet comforts to him.

  
Hot tears pricked at the corners of Mitchell's eyes. He let out a small distressed squeak, as his hands flew up to Gideon's back, digging his nails into the skin. The tears now trailed down his cheeks when Gideon finally nestled his full length in.

  
"Relax, Jack," Gideon nuzzled his face in Mitchell's neck again, leaving small kisses while running a hand through his hair. "Just relax."

  
Mitchell did as he was told, and tried to relax his body. But as soon as Gideon barely flicked his hips out, he tensed again. Gideon grunted and sighed, looking sideways at Mitchell.

  
"Sorry," Mitchell mumbled. "Sorry."

  
Gideon slowly inched out of him, then slowly back in. He waited for a reaction, but all he got was erratic breathing. The third time his full length was in, he never completely pulled out, but now thrust small and slow. He only stopped when Mitchell tightened his nails deeper into his skin, worrying that he was hurting him, but caught off guard when Mitchell shifted down into him slightly.

  
He responded to Mitchell's silent plea, and continued his movements. As minutes ticked by, he thrust harder and faster. He pushed further when Mitchell grunted and moaned under him. He tried to find that bundle of nerves again that he found earlier, shifting and turning his stance slightly, trying his best not to lose it and mindlessly fuck the poor boy.

  
When he shifted again, Mitchell let out a loud grunt, and arched his back slightly.

  
There it was.

  
"G-Gideon," Mitchell whispered. Gideon looked him over.

  
Mitchell's mouth hung open, drool dribbled from it, and his eyes produced fresh tears whenever he closed his eyes. His eyes were glassy with lust, as he panted and whimpered like a dog, breaths coming out sharp and fast, as the whimpers were strangled and choked with every breath he took. He was glistening with sweat, the orange hue of the now setting sun reflected off his skin through the window.

  
He arched his back further up, as he let out a long, low moan.

  
Oh, how hard Gideon was trying not to lose himself.

  
"Shit," Gideon cursed and thrust faster with force, grunting every time he slammed into Mitchell. He tilted his head and bit into Mitchell's neck, sucking the skin harshly. He moved to his clavicle, continuing to suck and bite at the skin. He sucked on Mitchell's throat when he groaned, the sound being muffled by skin.

  
For once, Gideon did not feel a wrong in the world. Everything felt so right. He wished everything always felt this right, he wanted it to feel right. And it does. And there is nothing in this world he wouldn't give to feel this right again.

  
He continued to thrust, but not as fast and hard as he wanted to do so badly, however. He kept a decent fast pace, and small grunts escaped past his lips.

  
Mitchell cried out, his back arching aggressively to the ceiling and snapped his head back. His nails dug deeper and scraped up Gideon's back, and pulled him down impossibly closer to his quivering body. With a violent shudder, Mitchell reached his climax, digging his nails further into Gideon's skin. A wet stickiness strung out between them, gluing them together.

  
Gideon slowed to a stop, removing himself from Mitchell, and pulled his head back from Mitchell's neck. He looked into the glassy pools of azure, and chuckled quietly. "That was fast."

  
Mitchell laid silent for a moment, before weakly mumbling, "Sh-Shut- Shut the f-fuck up."

  
"You know," Gideon smirked. "I haven't came yet."

  
Mitchell stared, and blinked slowly. "... What?"

  
"I'm not finished with you yet, Mitchell," Gideon unwrapped his arms from under Mitchell, pulling his weight off of him as well, and twisted him onto his side. "And that's your third time." He flopped down behind him, and snaked his arm around Mitchell again, hugging him closer. His arm stuck out from under Mitchell's side, and laid there limply. He hiked Mitchell's leg up, hooking it in the crook of his other arm. He intertwined his free hand with Mitchell's, locking their lips.

  
The arm that held Mitchell's leg up shifted slightly, allowing Gideon to reach for Mitchell's dick. He wrapped his index finger and his thumb around it, as he started to snap and twist his wrist up.

  
Mitchell moaned into Gideon's mouth and twitched from the over stimulation, squeezing his hand tighter, but nonetheless, he pushed into Gideon's hand eagerly.

  
Gideon smiled in the kiss. He pumped faster, but only slowed to a stop when he figured he was ready. He lined himself up to Mitchell's entrance, and slowly slid into him again.

  
A broken moan from Mitchell burst down into Gideon's throat, which went straight to his nerves, setting him on the fucking edge.

  
Gideon broke the kiss and with a growl, he pushed Mitchell over onto his stomach. He released Mitchell's hand, and placed both of his own hands on Mitchell's hips. The bottom let out a small gasp at the action, and arched his back slightly when a pair of lips kissed between his shoulder blades, and several other kisses followed his spine down, then back up again, but only replaced with Gideon's tongue. It came to a stop, and retreated back into Gideon's mouth, and he felt another kiss on the nape of his neck.

  
Mitchell propped himself on his elbows and hummed in his throat, shivering when Gideon slowly started to thrust again.

  
Gideon laid his head on Mitchell's shoulder, biting into the flesh with a grunt. Mitchell moaned quietly with every thrust, but soon progressed louder and louder each minute, which pushed Gideon faster and faster, until he would be going the speed of fucking lightning if he went any faster.

  
Mitchell's arms gave out from under him, his face squishing into the bed. He tilted his head to the side, his cheek now pressed into the sheets, so he could breathe. He reached his arms over his head, gripping the pillow that lay just within his reach. He started to shove the pillow under his chest, but when Gideon lifted himself in a higher angle, _oh_ , he _fucking cried_.

  
He felt like he would rip into the pillow if he pulled and gripped it any harder. Drool began to run down his open mouth that cried out again, and he closed his eyes tightly, and tears ran down his cheeks. His whole body burned in pleasure, and shook badly, sweat ran down his forehead and into his furrowed brow.

  
His legs were spread evenly as he pushed back into Gideon, crying out again, loud and clear. Gideon's chest rested along the curve of Mitchell's back, almost as if it was meant to be there. Mitchell could feel the rapid rise and fall of Gideon's chest as he heaved to breathe, which only stopped when he held his breath for a second to let out strangled grunts.

  
Gideon growled into Mitchell's ear, loud grunts following afterwards. He snaked an arm around Mitchell's hips, and grabbed his dick again, pumping harshly. A low raspy chuckle rumbled from his chest, causing Mitchell to add a bit of a violence to his shudder.

  
"Fucking hell, Mitchell, oh my fucking God," Gideon sang in Mitchell's ear. Mitchell's moans started to become more frequent and louder as his climax started to rapidly approach again, as were Gideon's.

  
" _Gideon!_ " Mitchell cried. He felt Gideon shudder and hum in his throat. Mitchell was pulled up from the bed and onto his knees, then fell back onto Gideon's torso when the latter hit his back to the bed. The harsh thrusting stopped for a second, but quickly regained speed. Gideon wrapped an arm around Mitchell's torso, grabbing his sides tightly.

  
Instinctively, Mitchell grabbed Gideon's hips, gripping them tightly and digging his nails into his skin. Gideon pumped Mitchell's dick faster, in sync with his thrusts. Gideon never lost that exact spot, and continued to pound against it.

  
"Fuck, Jack," Gideon shouted as his grip tightened on Mitchell's side, and bit into the crook of Mitchell's neck, hard. "Jack."

  
With a final twist of his wrist, Mitchell's body lurched and he came all over Gideon's hand. Not a lot covered Gideon's hand, however, for that was all Mitchell could manage to produce out of his fourth orgasm in a row. He cried out with an intense force, pushing his back into Gideon, harshly digging his nails into Gideon's hips, surely drawing blood.  
Gideon held his breath. He was not very far behind, before he slowed his thrusts into powerful slams.

  
One.

  
Two.

  
Three.

  
" _Jack!_ " A loud grunt escaped his throat and rippled into the air, as his stomach constricted and his balls tightened painfully, releasing all the built up pressure into Mitchell. His whole body tensed, as he rode out his orgasm.

  
Mitchell lay limp against Gideon, the only movement he made was the shaking of his body and his breathing. Gideon relaxed once he was finished, and heaved a sigh. He let go of Mitchell's dick, and wrapped his arm around Mitchell next to his other one. He buried his face in the back of Mitchell's shoulder, smiling softly as he planted a gentle kiss there.

  
He hugged him tightly as he slowly pulled himself out of Mitchell, which Mitchell responded to with a small groan.

  
"Fourth time," Gideon said breathlessly. They lay there for a moment, before Gideon gently rolled Mitchell off of him, and he stood and walked to the bathroom.

  
Mitchell turned to rest on his side, tucking his legs into him. He stared into the bathroom door, and locked his azure eyes onto Gideon when he returned with a wet rag in hand.

  
"Stay still," Gideon ordered as he leaned over Mitchell again, wiping him stomach clean, as he did with his and his hand.

  
He pulled back and looked at the bed sheet, which was disturbed and a patch of semen stained it. He sighed and pulled it out from under Mitchell, tossing it in front of the bathroom door.

  
Gideon plopped himself back onto the bed, and curled up next to Mitchell. Mitchell snuggled into his warm torso and rested his head on Gideon's chest, closing his eyes.

  
Gideon pulled the blanket over them and smiled, wrapping strong arms around Mitchell, hugging him tightly. He placed a small kiss on his forehead, leaning down further to Mitchell's lips when he tilted his head up. He met Mitchell's lips, and kissed him passionately. The kiss was slow, soft, and filled with emotion.

  
When he broke away he pulled Mitchell closer, resting his chin on Mitchell's head.

  
A brief silence filled the room.

  
"Jack?" Gideon mumbled quietly, looking down at him.

  
Mitchell hummed in question, flicking his eyelids open, looking up and locking eyes.

  
Gideon couldn't help but smile. "I love you, y'know?"

  
"Yeah, I know," Mitchell mumbled. "I love you too, y'know?"

  
Gideon chuckled. "I know."

  
A soft knock came from the door and Gideon called, "Busy!"

  
"Uhm," came a voice from the other side. It was Joker. "If you two are done..."

  
A slight shuffle of clothes sounded through the door. Gideon raised his head to face the door, as did Mitchell.

  
A twenty dollar bill slid from under the door. "I think you deserve that twenty bucks, man."

  
Gideon cackled, and laid his head back down. "Thanks, mate."

  
"No problem," Joker said awkwardly, then the sound of footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

  
"He's an idiot," Gideon whispered to Mitchell, grinning softly. Mitchell let a small bubble of laughter escape. Gideon sighed and closed his eyes and cuddled Mitchell close, nosing his face into Mitchell's hair. The warmth of Mitchell's body against his lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting a little better with writing in their speech, and I'm kinda proud of it. I don't know why, but Gideon is the most difficult to capture correctly. He has his colorful speech, and I just don't know how to lay it out and use it, and it always makes me a little frustrated.
> 
> Do you think Gideon deserves that twenty dollars?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> You're more than welcome to criticize!


End file.
